


Everybody's Changing

by Ostin



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostin/pseuds/Ostin
Summary: How Kurt and Blaine will handle all the unexpected changes thrown at them?
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Cooper Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All charactere belong to R.I.B.

_So little time_   
_Try to understand that I'm_   
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_   
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_   
_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

_Everybody's Changing - Keane_

* * *

They have been married for 28 years when they had received a news.

3 months ago one of the twins, Steven Hummel Anderson, had gotten married and they were quite surprise when he had told them last year that he was engaged. Kurt was very hands on helping out the couple from deciding their wedding motif, catering and wedding cake he was with them through it all.

Blaine remembered an instance one night after Kurt came home from organizing their son's wedding.

" _Hi Love, rough day?" Blaine asked Kurt as he started to give his husband a back massage._

_"Hmm..that felt good, Blaine. Yeah Steven and Claire are driving me crazy."_

_"We can get a wedding organizer. I don't want you tiring yourself out like this." Blaine commented and continued massaging Kurt._

_"I love doing this for our son. You should have seen them earlier it reminds me of us disagreeing about the color for the tables." Kurt replied with a laugh._

_"Hmm, you know what we do after we fight back then?"_

_"Are you suggesting we do the make up sex right now even if we're not fighting? Cause I have no objection to that."_

_End of Flashback_

Now it seems like Kurt and Blaine is experiencing de javu with what Elizabeth had announced.

"Dad, Papa... Tony and I are getting married!"

Blaine chocked on the water while Kurt looks almost drop his plate with the announcement.

"You and your brother are going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Kurt commented.

"Tony had proposed last night and I said yes!" Elizabeth continued as she showed her engagament ring.

"That's so wonderful, Lizzie!" Kurt exclaimed and give our daughter a tight hug, smooth recovery after his first comment.

"Thank you, Dad." Elizabeth replied and pause to look at Blaine closely.

"Love, are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly since Blaine has been sitting in the same spot even after hearing the announcement.

"Yeah, it's just..god your brother just got married 3 months ago. I'm sorry, I can't be like this." Blaine stood up and gave his daughter a tight hug as well.

"Thank you, Papa."

"Maybe you can invite Tony for this coming Friday night dinner since your brother, claire and Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel will be here."

"Okay, I'll call him. Thank you both for being so accepting on this. I really appreciate it."

"Oh hush, we are happy for you." Kurt answered with a smile.

_That Night...._

"Can you believe it?" Kurt blurted out as he begins his nightly routine.

"What?" Blaine asked while reading on their bed with his glasses on.

"Lizzie's getting married to in few months."

"Hmmm."

Blaine heard Kurt stopped putting his moisturizer to join him in the bed. He softly closes the book his book and took off his glasses.

"Talk to me. What's going on with that mind of yours" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso.

Blaine sighed and held his husband's hand. Years of marriage had enable them to communicate effectivey as a married couple, unlike before that discussion turned out to be a screaming match.

"I am quite surprised with this upcoming wedding again.. and it's Elizabeth, I am not prepared for this. It felt like it's too soon, Kurt."

"You know it's bound to happen that both of our kids will be settling down soon."

"I know.. it's just that in a matter of months she won't be here anymore."

"Why it's different with Elizabeth and Steven?"

"It must be because I don't expect her to get married so soon. You knew Steven and Claire they were together since high school, like us. But with Lizzie and Tony they just met 2 years ago.."

"You think they're rushing getting married?"

"Yeah, but we promise we won't interfere with their lovelife.. Guess this is what empty nest syndrome feels like?"

"You remember me when Steven announced he was getting married?"

"You were crying all night."

"Because I can't believe they are growing up too fast."

"Is this what our parents must had felt when we got married?"

"Yeah, Dad told me at the end of the day it will always be him and Carole."

"Glad I have you.. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

_Friday Night...._

"Are we expecting anyone besides Lizzie?" Steven asked as they set down the table.

"She's bringing Tony to join us for dinner."

"They must be getting serious after two years."

"Oh they are..." Blaine replied sarcastically.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered and give his husband a pinch on his side.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"So who were the newly married couple, is it Steven and Claire or you both?" Rachel asked.

"Can't help it, sorry." Blaine answered with a laugh.

Then they heard the front door opened.

"We're in the dining room, Lizzie!" Kurt shouted

Elizabeth arrived with Tony beside her.

"Hi Everyone, Tony's here joining us for dinner." Elizabeth explained before she went to greet her parents, Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel.

"Hey, Tony." Steven called him out and gave him a man hug.

They had eaten their dinner and currently munching on the cheesecake baked by Rachel when..

"I'd like to say something.." Elizabeth said as she looked at her parents.

"What is it, Lizzie?" Her brother asked.

"Dad and Papa knew about this earlier this week, I just want to let you all know that.. Tony and I are getting married!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed and went to hug her neice. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Aunt Rachel!"

"Congratulations Lizzie and Tony " Finn said with a smile and gave both a quick hug.

"That was a revelation! But anyway, congratulations to you both." Steven commented as he and his wife both gave his sister a hug.

"Congrats Lizzie and Tony." Claire said with a smile.

"When's the wedding?" Rachel inquired.

"3 months from now."

"Why the rush? Your brother had a long engagement period."

"Well another revelation is both of us got accepted for a job in New York so we hope that before we move to NY we get married here in Ohio."

"You did not tell us about that." Blaine exclaimed with disappointment.

"Papa we just received the offer today."

Kurt holds Blaine's hand cause he know his husband might burst out his feelings in the coming minutes.

"That was a unexpected, Lizzie." Kurt commented.

"Sorry, Dad and Papa."

"It's fine we're just a little surprise that's all.

Dinner went okay after Elizabeth's revelation. Finn and Blaine were drinking whiskeys while everyone played charade games in the living room.

"Is Papa, okay?" Steven asked his Papa.

"Yeah, he's having a hard time with Lizzie's engagement. He thinks your sister is rushing too fast to get married with a guy he met 2 years ago."

"They seem okay to me."

"Yeah, well you knew your Papa."

"How about you? Are you okay with all of these happening too fast?"

"I have your Papa with me, so I guess it's going to be okay. Maybe, we'll have a hard time with the adjustment without having both of you here."

Steven looked at his Papa who's seriously talking to his Uncle Finn.

"How are you and Claire by the way?"

"We're still in the honeymoon stage. So far, so good. But I do miss you guys."

"It's part of the adjustment stage but as you two go along this married life, you'll get caught by a lot of things like having your family, making sure you are still on track with your health, maintainig a healthy married life and sustaining your career."

"Dad, you sounded like Grandpa Burt." Steve said with a laugh. "Do you miss him?"

"Everyday, son."

That evening in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Hmm.."

"Cooper called last week.

"I thought you guys agreed that he'll be handling the business in Chicago while you are for New York?"

"Yeah, we talked about that. But there something else.."

Kurt turned to his husband when he noticed the shaky voice from Blaine.

"He got liver cancer, stage 3"

"Oh my god, Blaine..I'm so sorry. I should have known why you were feeling like this."

"It's okay. Don't blame yourself."

"No it's not. I should have been more aware of what you were going through."

"Maybe that's why I was being like this, it's like the people I love started slipping away from me. I can't lose you too, Kurt." Blaine confessed as he cried.

"Hey, you are not going to lose me. And I know at this age, Dad already had his heart bypass and cancer but that is why we both have this executive checkup every year."

"Cooper is all that I have from my family, Kurt."

Kurt hugged his husband and tight and let him cry to him, it's been a long time since he had seen him like this.

"I need to go to Chicago next week, he wants to sort things out and he requested if I can take over Chicago to as he will reside in Los Angeles with the family."

"Blaine, you can't travel from Chicago to New York and back to Ohio frequently you too are getting old. It's not healthy for you to do this kind of jumping from one state to another."

"What do you suggest?"

"See what you and Cooper can agree, we can move to New York if you want besides I got the boatique there as well."

"Okay."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I know, love you too Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All belongs to R.I.B. and Fox.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kurt asked for nth time as he help his husband pack.

"It's just for few days, besides you deserve to have a break because you volunteered to help with Lizzie's wedding." Blaine replied with a soft chuckle.

"Why do I love our kids too much? I will not do this for anyone, you know? My service and expertise are too expensive."

"Hmm.. But you do special service to me for free."

"Blaine!"

"What? Lizzie's not around, besides I'm going to miss you. I'm going to be sex deprive for a week."

Kurt laughed upon hearing Blaine's reason.

"Well, I can give you a special service tonight, sir."

"Times like this, I really appreciate us being alone. Can you believe it in few months we can have sex again in the living room or walked around naked. It's like being newly married all over again."

"We can re-christen the house?" Kurt suggested as he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Looking forward to that." Blaine replied and gave Kurt a quick peck.

Kurt had dropped Blaine at the airport the next day. Lizzie's in a conference for a week while Steven and Claire is living in another town. 

He is currently sketching his latest design when he heard Steven in the living room.

"Dad, Papa?"

"Coming!" Kurt shouted from his home office.

"Hey Dad" Steven called out as he get his favorite cookie.

"What brings you here? Where's Claire?" Kurt asked as he give his son a hug.

"Just want to visit you guys, Lizzie told me she's in a conference till next week and Claire's she's with her folks right now, I came from a 3 hour drive, Dad."

"Is everything okay between you and Claire?"

"Yeah, she just want to spend some time with her parents. Where's Papa by the way?"

"I dropped him off earlier at the airport, he's going to Chicago."

"Visiting Uncle Cooper?"

"Yup, also there might be a possibility that your Papa and I will relocate in New York again depends on what Cooper and your Papa will agree."

"Papa's not young anymore to travel from one state to another."

"That's exactly what I am telling him. Also I know your Papa and I told you that there is no pressure for you to join the company but your Uncle Cooper is not doing well and you know he and his wife doesn't have any kids."

Steven is listening intently to what his Dad is telling him and he's right, ever since graduating his Papa never force him to join the company. He's currently a regional director at a very young age at another company, while his sister is a cardiologist. 

"I know what you are telling me now, Dad. Let me talk to Papa about that when he comes home okay? Don't worry too much." Steven replied and squeezes his Dad's hand. 

Kurt smiled at his son, he really resembles with Blaine especially at times like this "You really looks like your Papa."

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too, kiddo. Now do you want to have dinner here? I can cook your favorite lasagna dish."

"I was hoping you would said that, I am really craving for that pasta dish."

While Kurt started preparing their dinner, Steven had sent his Papa a quick text.

_"Hey Papa, I'm at home right now. Hope you landed safely in Chicago, Dad told me about Uncle Coop, send my regards to him."_

_"Thanks for accompanying your Dad. Will tell Uncle Coop about that."_

_"He's making my favorite pasta dish tonight, wish you and Lizzie were here too._

_"Let's do another Friday night dinner when Lizzie and I were back at home."_

_"Sounds good. Also got to talk to you about something when your back, don't worry it's not a bad thing. Just needed to consult you."_

_"Okay, Son. Looking forward to coming home, I've missed your Dad already."_

_"I'll tell him that. Take care Pops, love you."_

_"Love you too, see you soonest! Send my love to Dad."_

That night..

Kurt and Blaine is currently on videocall...

"Have you eaten dinner?" Kurt asked his husband while doing his mosturizing routine.

"Yup, Cooper and Leah were here earlier."

"How is he?"

"He looks so tired, Kurt. Actually, I'm going to accompany him and Leah tomorrow going to the doctor. We will know if the chemo had taken effect or not. He's also on the list for liver transplant."

"God, that must had been hard for him and Leah."

"All they have is each other."

"Are you okay?"

"I missed you."

"I can get the next flight to Chicago if you want."

"It's okay, you need some alone time without me and the kids running around the house."

"Blaine..."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be home before you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to R.I.B. and Fox, except OC.

Blaine's POV

We have arrive at the hospital and is waiting for the doctor to call Cooper's name.

"How's Steven and Lizzie?"

"They are growing up so fast, Coop. Lizzie's getting married in 3 months."

"Woah, Steven just got married few months ago. That must be a whirlwind for you and Kurt."

"It is. We never expect that they will going to get married in the same year. Lizzie and her fiancee is planning to settle in New York so that's another surprise for us."

"How are you coping with that?"

"I felt like I'm starting to lose them and I know that it's bound to happen that they will be settling down on their own but it's different when this is happening right in front of you."

"You still got Kurt. In the end it will still be you and your husband."

We were interrupted by the nurse calling Cooper's name and we went inside the doctor's office.

"Hey doc, hope you don't mind I brought the two most important people in my life here".

"It's good that you have your wife and I assume your brother?"

"Call me, Blaine."

The doctor started to explain what had happened after the Chemo.

"I'm sorry, we are doing the most aggressive treatment we can with your liver cancer but I am afraid it will not be enough. We need to explore other treatment options"

"How long doc?" Cooper asked as he held Leah's hands.

"One year maximum. The cancer cells start to spread now from what have I seen in the latest result we found cancer cells in your pancreas and kidneys. We cannot wait for liver transplant before we make the treatments."

I looked at Leah who was crying and I tried not to cry but I did when Cooper held my hand as well.

"I am sorry" 

We went home after the visit to the doctor.

"We need to find you a donor soon, Cooper." Leah said.

"Hon, I don't think it will matters anymore. The cancer had spread already."

"Do you even hear yourself? It seems like you are giving up our battle on this."

"You heard the doctor, I only got one year. I don't want to spend that stuck in the hospital most of the time."

"What about me, Cooper? I can't just let you suffer on this." Leah exclaimed.

It seems like I was witnessing a private moment between my brother and sister in law. I silently excuse myself to went to the backyard to let them talk and call my husband.

"Hi Kurt.."

"Hi Love, are you okay?"

"We just returned from the doctor.. He got one year."

"Oh god...."

I haven't realized I started to sob on the phone with my husband.

"He....doesn't want to do the transplant anymore..knowing Cooper you can't force him on that. He wants to spend his final year freely."

"Blaine, listen to me.. I am booking my flight right now, I will be in Chicago tonight. I can't let you do this on your own."

"Okay..."

"Blaine, hang in there okay?

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

After calling Rachel to tell her that no one's going to be home, I packed my clothes and requested a carpool service to drive me going to the airport.

I called Blaine before boarding the plane.

"Hey, I'm about to board now."

"I'll pick you up at the airport, Cooper lends me a car to use while we are here. Also, don't worry about the kids, I will call them now to let them know that we are both in Chicago."

"All right, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too, be safe please."

I arrived in Chicago a few hours later and saw Blaine at the arrival area who seems to be searching for me around the crowd, and when he was able to spot me he gave me his big smile but beyond that, I can see that he's tired and worried about his brother.

"Hi." He greeted me with a kiss and hug.

We did not talk about Cooper as we drove going to the hotel where he is currently staying at and instead we talked about other things. One of the things we learned in our marriage is about communication and looking at Blaine he is not ready to share his feelings yet.

That night, as we sat beside each other in the bed. 

"Hey," I called softly to get his attention. "You okay?" I asked.

"He only has a year, Kurt. He looks so tired and he doesn't want to find a donor..." Blaine answered dejectedly. 

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"I don't know what to do.."

"You have to be there for Cooper and Leah, we both have to be there with them. They only got each other and this will not be easy."

"I don't know what I'll do if it was, you know? I can't lose you, Kurt."

"Hey, I am right here and we are both okay."

Blaine broke down after hearing what I said, I knew this has been bugging my husband in the past weeks, with Lizzie getting married, his brother getting the diagnosis, and me as I approach the same age my dad had been diagnosed with cancer. 

"He doesn't have time, Kurt. One year maximum, it was like a death sentence, and my brother doesn't have any choice." He stated as he cried. 

Blaine and I didn't get too much sleep that night, my heart breaks for my husband to see him in this pain. Blaine is having a hard time with all these changes and I can't do anything but just to be there with him.

The next day. We spent brunch with Cooper and his wife.

"Ah, my favorite brother in law," Cooper said with a smile and gives me a hug.

"I hope I am the only one you call like that," I replied with a chuckle.

We sat down "So I heard Lizzie's getting married this year?"

"Yeah, and it's driving your brother crazy."

"They only know each other for 2 years and they want to move to New York after getting married." 

"Oh come on, Blaine. You are just afraid they are growing, she won't be the Anderson princess anymore. No offense, love. You are the Anderson queen, after mom." Cooper answered with a laugh as he gives his wife a kiss.

"I know, it silly but can you blame me. Steven got married this year then it looks like Lizzie's too in a few months."

"You sound like Dad, Blaine."

"I am not!" Blaine exclaimed with a laugh.

"Come on Blaine, between you and Cooper you mostly inherited George's looks and sometimes mannerism". Leah teased

"Do I?" Blaine turned to me with wide eyes.

"I might have to agree with Cooper and Leah, you sometimes have these quirks that is so George Anderson."

"You do realize that "can you blame me?" is one of Dad's favorite right?" Cooper said as he air quoted their dad's favorite statement with a chuckle.

"Oh god, I am turning to Dad!" My husband exclaimed with horror.

"Hey, it's not that bad besides you got Kurt to keep you grounded. I am sure you'll be fine and don't think about it too much."

After eating lunch together we decided to get back to the hotel and meet in a restaurant for dinner so Cooper can rest for few hours. While Blaine and I were watching tv in the room's living room when my phone rings. It was Lizzie.

_"Hi Lizzie, I'll put you on speaker, okay? I got papa here with me."_

_"Hi guys, my conference ends up early so I might come home tomorrow."_

_"Do you need your brother to pick you up?" Blaine asked._

_"No need, Papa. Tony will pick me up tomorrow."_

_"We will be home this weekend, we will need to talk about planning the wedding as well," I told my daughter while my husband rolled his eyes upon hearing the word wedding._

_"Thanks, Dad and Papa. I have to go now they are calling up the panel. I will call you guys tomorrow when I am back in Ohio. Love you and say my regards to Uncle Cooper and Aunt Leah."_

_"We love you too, princess," Blaine replied as we end up the call._

"What was that? Did you just rolled your eyes at me?" I scolded my husband playfully.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He replied defensively. 

"You sure did, Blaine Anderson." 

"I really don't like the Tony guy, Kurt. It seems too fast for me and I know we talked about this but she just met this guy 2 years ago and they are transferring to New York after getting married, for goodness sake." Blaine said with a heavy sigh.

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" I asked as I hold his hand.

"It really is, I tried to shrug it off you know? But when I remember that in a few months we have to give Lizzie away to that guy, I don't know.. "

"Okay, how about when we get home we talked to Lizzie about this? Is that okay with you?"

"She might hate me.. Have you seen how much head over heels she is on this Tony guy?"

"She will understand these hesitations, Blaine. But be ready if they throw it back to our face that we get married in the same age they are in now."

"It's different, I knew at the back of my mind that I want to marry you when you sang Blackbird in the commons," Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh really? That early you knew you want to spend your whole life with me?" I asked surprisingly as I only knew about his realizations that he wants to be with me after he got that epiphany in the commons but not about seeing me in his future.

"Yeah, when I was listening to you as you sang in the commons I felt something, you know like in the movies when they see a glimpse of their future for few seconds, I got that feeling. I am glad you married me even we did have a lot of detours, I can't see myself marrying anybody but you."

"You are making me cry!" I said with tears.

"I love you so much, Kurt. Please don't leave me, okay?"

"I love you too, Blaine. I'll be here and we'll be together for a long time." I said as I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. "You never failed to surprise me with these, Blaine. I mean we were married for almost 3 decades and this is the first time I knew about this." I continued.

"Hmm.. I'm glad to hear that I still make your heart jump."

"Of course, love. Always."


End file.
